


I've Known it From the Moment That We Met (No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong)

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, whaaaat am i even doing at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>45. I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity</p>
<p>Alternatively Titled: Geoff really likes cookies and Gavin, Gavin really likes teddy bears and Geoff, and, as per the trope, they're both fucking idiots about it until Michael pushes things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Known it From the Moment That We Met (No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong)

******  
  
**

Geoff doesn’t know how it turned into this; all he knows is that these cookies are fucking awesome, and the scrawny twink of a British kid who literally always seems to be behind the counter doesn’t hurt, either.

****

That part isn’t his fault, honestly. He doesn’t know when the kid is working and it’s not like he can resist the urge for these crack cookies. If he wants some, then he wants some, and he can’t control the fact that he for some reason always ends up wanting cookies when it’s the kid’s shift.

****

Maybe he’s always here, Geoff speculates on their eighth encounter, but then quickly realizes that can’t be the case, because he often passes by the store, glances in, and sees no sign of the big nosed, messy haired twig. Oddly enough, that only happens on the days he passes on going in for a cookie.

****

He tries not to think too hard about that.

****

By the twelfth time, he’s starting to think it’s some kind of conspiracy. The kid, Gavin he found out pretty early on, definitely has to think he’s weird by then. Or something.

****

“Hello, Geoffrey!” Gavin chirps as soon as the bell on the door dings, head popping up from below the counter. He flashes a grin, wild and breathtaking, and then ducks down again, “Give me a second, love, and I’ll be right with you.”

****

“Yeah, bud, no problem,” Geoff isn’t sure when the nicknames, _petnames_ , started, but there are a lot of things he tries not to think too hard about.

****

As it seems like Gavin will be a minute, Geoff sticks his hands in his pockets and wanders over to the display cases, squinting at the pastries that he deems unworthy of buying because they can’t be anywhere near as amazing as the cookies. He looks up then, makes eye contact with Michael behind the counter, and nods, “Hey, man.”

****

“Yo, Geoff. What’s going on?”

****

Michael works here, too, but it’s become an unspoken rule that only Gavin ever rings Geoff up, so they usually just talk, “Not much. I _finally_ fuckin’ got a copy of Dying Light.”

****

“Dude, what is _with_ Dying Light? Ray says his came really late, too,” Michael reaches up and adjusts his beanie, one of his tattoos peeking out from his sleeve. Idly, Geoff finds himself wondering what Gavin would look like with tattoos.

****

That train of thought ends real fucking quick, though, “So I’ve heard. I guess it’s cool we’ve got ‘em now, though.”

****

“Got what?” Gavin comes over then, leaning his hip against the counter, and Geoff hears the bell ring as whoever he had just finished helping leaves.

****

“Dying Light. Geoff’s copy took forever, too,” Michael informs, then pushes off the wall, “I’m gonna let you help Geoff get his cookie fix, though, ‘cause I gotta do some stocking bullshit before Burnie comes in later.”

****

Gavin makes a strange noise at that and the two of them share a brief conversation using only their facial expressions that Geoff really doesn’t follow before Michael heads into the back. It’s weird, but so are, like, all the things the two of them do, so Geoff doesn’t read into it that much, “So… Cookies?”

****

“Right. The usual?” Gavin turns to Geoff and is smiling brightly again.

****

It kind of makes Geoff’s heart flutter.

****

\--

****

It takes three more visits to the bakery and two late night Halo matches over Xbox Live for Geoff to realize what’s happening here, and then another visit and a Halloween party at Michael’s for either of them to do anything about it.

****

Honestly, when he thinks about it, it’s damn sad that it’s taken him this long to realize. Sure, Burnie’s cookies are fucking amazing, but they aren’t _so_ _good_ that he has to go sixteen times in a month. Hell, half the time he doesn’t even finish the cookie, gives the rest to Jack or Jeremy or Lindsay or Adam, but, well.

****

It’s hard for him to admit to himself that he has feelings for Gavin. He’s damn cute, all tanned skin and pretty green eyes and stubble that Geoff certainly wouldn’t mind feeling against his cheeks while kissing, but he seems like he’s a lot younger and Geoff doesn’t honestly believe Gavin would want to ever date him. Despite all the teasing and flirting and soft blushes and bashful smiles, he so genuinely believes it won’t ever happen that he doesn’t even let himself realize his own feelings.

****

That is, until, the Halloween party. Geoff is only half surprised he got invited--he’s gotten close to the usual employees at the bakery and Halo matches aren’t for acquaintances--and so he ends up agreeing to go.

****

He texts Michael a week before and asks for ideas as to what he should go as, because he hasn’t actually dressed up for Halloween in awhile and, according to Michael, it’s mandatory for free alcohol. So.

****

Michael tells him Iron Man, or Tony Stark, because **_you’re an asshole just like him!_** Geoff just rolls his eyes and sends back the crying panda emoji to piss Michael off, though he does look into Tony Stark costumes later.

****

When he gets to the party the following weekend, rocking the Tony Stark look minus the goatee because his moustache means everything to him, he runs into Gavin. Dressed as--

****

“Why the hell are you dressed as Captain America? You’re from England, dumbass,” Geoff scoffs at Gavin and then takes a long sip of his drink, because quite honestly, Gavin looks pretty hot.

****

“First of all, Geoffrey, I’m _Steve Rogers_ , not bloody Captain America,” Gavin is probably trying to seem annoyed, but he’s got his usual idiotic grin plastered on his face and Geoff can tell he’s already had a few, “Second of all, it’s Halloween! I’m s’posed’t dress as someone I’m not.” His eyes flicker down Geoff’s body and then up again, “Third of all, why are _you_ dressed as Tony Stark? I didn’t know we were doing a couple’s costume.”

****

Geoff nearly spits out his beer, “What?! Tony Stark and Steve Rogers aren’t a couple’s costume, idiot.”

****

That makes Gavin roll his eyes in that infuriating way he does when he thinks he’s smarter than you, “Please, Geoff, everyone knows Iron Man and Captain America are destined to be together. Michael told me all about it last month.”

****

Michael. Of course. That _fucker_. Geoff flushes and clears his throat, trying to play his nervousness off by rolling his eyes, “Okay, if you wanna tell everyone you did a couple’s costume with me, then go ahead, Gav.”

****

Something about that makes Gavin frown, and the kid steps closer, “Why’d you say it like that?”

****

“Like what?” Geoff squints.

****

“Like doing a couple’s costume with you is a bad thing,” Gavin’s still frowning and Geoff decides he isn’t really fond of the look on that face. It looks wrong.

****

“I dunno,” He shrugs, knocking back the last of his beer, “Why would you want to do a couple’s costume with me?”

****

At that Gavin looks downright offended, “Why wouldn’t I?”

****

Geoff narrows his eyes again, frowns the slightest bit. “Why _would_ you?” He says again, because there’s something weird about what’s going on here.

****

“Why _wouldn’t_ I?”

****

All Geoff wants to do is sigh, and so he does, “I dunno, bud, because isn’t there some girl you wanna impress? Meg, maybe? She probably won’t wanna kiss you if she thinks we’re together.” The words hurt more than he wants to admit, really, but he has to face reality at some point.

****

Gavin gets uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden, eyes lingering on Geoff’s empty cup, and Geoff wonders how much Gavin really _has_ had to drink. Apparently, in his mind, not enough. “What if… What if I told you there isn’t some girl I want to impress?” His gaze flicks back up to Geoff’s face then, teeth worrying his bottom lip between them.

****

That makes Geoff hesitate. Gavin isn’t usually so quiet or nervous, and he definitely can’t figure out what the fuck he’s trying to say. After a moment of thought, he decides on, “Then you wouldn’t because there’s probably some guy here you’re trying to impress.”

****

“And what if,” Gavin pauses again, looks down at his shoes, and then meets Geoff’s eyes again, “I said that the guy I want to impress is you?”

****

Geoff’s throat is suddenly dry, and it itches for more alcohol. Beer fixes things. Beer makes things much easier. “Uh…” He starts, sounding very articulate, “Then I’d say that you’re a big fuckin’ liar.”

****

It’s tense for a few long seconds, tension heavy in the air, and then Gavin surges forward and seals their mouths together.

****

What. Whaaat. Whaaaaaaaat.

****

It’s over before he knows it. Gavin pulls back, eyes huge and face pale, and then promptly leans over and pukes more or less on Geoff’s shoes.

****

The music shuts off as people slowly start to stop what they’re doing and turn to stare, just as quiet and wide-eyed as Gavin had been moments before. Gavin straightens pretty soon after and he and Geoff make eye contact again, but it’s still entirely silent.

****

The tension is worse now, too, so heavy that Geoff feels like he’s choking, and so all he can manage is another eloquent and equally-as-helpful, “Uh…”

****

That seems to snap Gavin out of it and, before Geoff knows it, he’s gone, the door to Michael’s apartment slamming shut.

****

Fuck.

****

\--

****

Geoff doesn’t see Gavin again until almost a week later. He’s never working when Geoff happens by the bakery and, while he’s friends now with most everyone who works there, it isn’t the same without Gavin, so he usually just stares wistfully as he walks by.

****

It hurts, honestly, because the kiss… Geoff had been waiting for that kiss for weeks. Sure, it took him awhile to realize, but once he had, it was all he really thought about around Gavin. Now, though, he isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to think. While he had been thinking about it a lot before, he had resigned to the fact that it wouldn’t happen, but then it did, but at the same time it really didn’t, and he has no fucking clue what it means when a guy says he wants to impress you, kisses you, then throws up on your shoes and flees into the night.

****

Does Gavin have feelings for him? Was he just coming onto him because he was drunk? Or maybe he just gained confidence from being drunk and then threw up because of the alcohol or nerves or something. Or maybe he has no interest in Geoff at all and just wanted someone to kiss just to have someone to kiss, and then threw up because of the alcohol or disgust or something.

****

His phone vibrates late Wednesday night and it’s a text from Michael.

****

_**dude ok but seriously Gavin is like in love with you** _

****

“What the _hell_?”

****

_haha real funny michael_

****

**_i’m not joking, asshat. i’m telling you the truth bc you two are blind as FUCK. you like gav right? right. ok. i’m telling you gavin likes you back and he’s been a wreck since the party. burnie gave him most of the week off._ **

****

_michael the kid threw up after kissing me_

****

**_are you joKING GEOFF HE FUCKING KISSED YOU!!!! he literally fucking kissed you so like idk how the hell you think he doesn’t like you_ **

****

_he was just drunk_

_**** _

**_funny i didn’t know you were gavin’s best fucking friend_ **

****

Geoff winces at that, fully pauses Minecraft, and sprawls back on the couch. _ok sorry sorry. i’m just saying that maybe he thought he liked me and then realized he really didn’t or whatever._

****

It takes awhile for Michael to reply and Geoff almost starts the game again to pass the time, but he really can’t focus on anything with the way his thoughts racing. When the text does come in, though, the length of it makes his stomach flip for some reason.

****

**_you have some serious self confidence issues dude. listen, gavin has literally been freaking out about this all week. i set up that couple costume thing because he’s really into you geoff and i know you’re into him and he’s flipping his shit bc he thinks he fucked it all up. he really really likes you, trust me. you’re like all he’s been talking about since the first time you came in. why do you think he’s the only one who ever rings you up? he’s just bad at expressing his feelings when it comes to shit like this and he literally like can’t do it unless he’s drunk, but then when he kissed you he still freaked out about it anyway and thought he made some huge fucking mistake and he was so nervous and upset about it that he threw up, which made it fucking WORSE bc now he going on about how embarrassing it was or whatever and like, i feel for the dude, really i do, but i can’t take any more of this shit. he’s wallowing in self pity. it’s fucking anoying. his first day back is friday sooooooo you should come in and talk to him or something. i’m not joking about this, geoff. this isn’t something i’d fuck around about, ok? i swear to fucking god. please fix this shit so i don’t have to listen to him whine and see you looking all like wistful and sad and shit when you don’t see him in the shop. please and thanks dickwad._ **

****

A few seconds later, in the middle of reading the long text, Geoff receives another.

****

**_he really likes kit kats and stuffed animals_ **

****

Well. That changes things.

****

\--

****

It takes a bit of debating, endless back-and-forth inside his head and many times rereading Michael’s last text to make sure he didn’t read it wrong, but eventually Geoff gets his shit together. More or less, anyway.

****

Though he feels like an idiot, he goes to the mall Thursday night, tracks down the Build-A-Bear, and, well. Builds a bear. It’s dark blue with Captain America shields all over it, and he even goes so far as to buy the Iron Man costume for the little bear. It’s stupid and cheesy, but Gavin is kind of a romantic dude as far as he can tell, and he thinks it’ll be cute.

****

He hopes it’ll be cute, anyway.

****

On the way home, he also picks a large bag of Kit Kat Minis and so, when he enters the bakery the next morning, he’s more than set to face Gavin.

****

All he has to do is calm his nerves.

****

\--

****

“Hey, Geoff,” Ray calls out from behind the register and Geoff spares him a grin and a quick greeting, but his attention quickly turns back to the reason he’s there.

****

Gavin stands a few feet from the display case, looking very much like he’s pretending to busy with something, and Geoff hesitates for just a moment, a brief moment of doubt, before beelining for the counter. It isn’t until he’s right across from Gavin, clearing his throat, that the younger man finally looks up at him, “Oh. Hello, Geoffrey.”

****

“Hey, Gav,” Geoff cracks a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully with his free hand, “How’re you doing, bud? I haven’t see you all week… I was starting to worry.”

****

The smile Gavin flashes in return is nervous, hesitant, but he hasn’t gone running to hide yet, so Geoff counts it as a win, “I’m doing good. Just… Just getting over a minging stomach flu. I think I got it on Halloween, that’s--it’s why I vommed, I think. Had to take off most of the week.”

****

It’s bullshit, but Geoff isn’t going to call him out on it. It doesn’t matter, not really and he would much rather just get things patched up between them so they can, hopefully, go out on a date or something, “Sounds shitty, Gav. I’m glad you’re feeling better now.”

****

“Yeah…” Gavin trails off weakly, gaze dropping down to the counter as a silence, awkward and weird, settles over them. Behind him, the bell jingles as someone enters the shop, and Gavin perks up hopefully only to find that Ray has already greeted the woman. It hurts Geoff a bit, but he just has to remind himself that it’s a defense mechanism and that things are going to work out.

****

You know, probably.

****

“Look, Gav--” Geoff begins at the same time Gavin blurts out, “I’m really sorry--”

****

They both cut themselves off at the same time, eyes wide, and before either of them can start the ‘you go’, ‘no you go’ bullshit, Geoff sets the bag he’s been holding on the counter and speaks, “Gavin, I like you.”

****

It’s silent again for a good time, but eventually Gavin seems to come back to his senses, though he’s still blinking like a fucking owl, “Wh-What…?”

****

“I like you, Gavin. As in, I’m attracted to you, and I have feelings for you, and I think it would be really fucking great if we could do that kissing thing again,” now that the words are coming, Geoff can’t seem to put a cork in it, “Except without the throwing up after, and maybe with a little more warning so I can actually do it back.”

****

When Gavin doesn’t reply right away, Geoff takes a deep breath to calm his growing nerves and pulls out the bear, in his suit but mask-less, and the candy from the bag, “Here. This is my peace offering. Let’s just forget the Halloween party ever happened.”

****

Gavin slowly reaches for the bear, but stops just before touching it, looking up at Geoff with a rather fearful look in his eyes, “This isn’t a joke, is it, Geoff? You aren’t just--You aren’t just faffing about?”

****

“It’s not a joke,” Geoff, without allowing himself time to think about it, takes Gavin’s hand in his own and squeezes it, “Do you know how fucking _embarrassing_ it was to be inside Build-A-Bear on my own? I probably looked like a creepy old dude who wants to get with little kids or something. A lot of suburban soccer moms gave me some really dirty looks, too. I wouldn’t go through that shit just for some really mean practical joke. You gotta give me some credit.”

****

“Right…” It takes a few seconds after that, but soon Gavin is outright giggling, dropping Geoff’s hand so he can cradle the stuffed bear to his chest, “Oh, _Geoffrey_ , look at his little mug. He’s adorable.”

****

The tension dissipates with the return of Gavin’s smile, and Geoff can’t help but grin. It’s been awhile since he’s seen happy Gavin, after all, “Yeah, he is. I knew you’d like him, you big sap.”

****

Gavin manages to look vaguely offended at that, but he’s still smiling brightly, “I’m not the one who went to Build-A-Bear like a damn pedophile and got a little Captain America bear with the Iron Man suit.”

****

That makes Geoff laugh, full-bellied and loud, “Alright, alright, asshole. Touché. Now, are you gonna let me take you to lunch tomorrow or no?”

****

Maybe it’s the lighting, or maybe it’s the smell of cookies in the oven in the back, or maybe it’s something else entirely, but the Gavin’s smile, slow and sweet and toothy, makes Geoff’s heart beat faster. He doesn’t know what he did to score this kid, this kid who’s goofy and hilarious and kind and way out of his league, but there are a lot of things he tries not to think too hard about.

****

Nah, he’s just gonna enjoy this, and maybe daydream about the cookie and lanky-asshole-with-a-dumb-accent-and-a-ridiculously-lovely-face filled future he has ahead of him.

********  
  



End file.
